The present invention relates to a security framework for an electric cart, and more particularly to a detachable framework for an electric cart that includes a front and a rear part that can be secured together to form a complete piece or disassembled into two pieces for convenient transport of the electric cart.
In modern developed areas, automobiles have been widely used as a convenient transportation means. Due to the fact that the automobile consumes fuel and generates toxicant exhausts, the fuel engine automobiles have been partly replaced by electrically driven vehicles to reduce the air pollution. There is a common type of electrical vehicle developed mainly for housewives, the old and/or the disabled to help them move in short to mid distance and such an electric vehicle basically has a light weight and simple structure for easy manipulation.
Since such an electric vehicle is designed for short to mid distance, it is preferable that the electric vehicle can be easily carried to different locations when desired. For this purpose, it is preferable the vehicle is comprised of detachable parts so as to facilitate disassembly thereof. Electric carts having a two-piece chassis structure are available in the market. Such two-piece chassis usually includes a front and a rear chassis member that are, however, usually connected to each other simply by means of "insertion" of a portion of one chassis member into corresponding bore on the other chassis member. This causes a misalignment or relative shifting problem when the two chassis members have been repeatedly disassembled and assembled for many times. It is possible one of the two chassis members would turn about a major axis of the chassis relative to another chassis member and the whole electric cart can not operate in a stable manner.
Moreover, there are not connecting means provided to enhance the connection of the front chassis member to the rear chassis member, particularly at the transverse beams between the front and the rear chassis members, to keep, for example, a seat connected to a top of the front or the rear chassis member in a fixed state without becoming loosely movable when the electric cart is moving. A two-piece chassis having relatively turnable chassis members and looselymovable seat will, of course, adversely affect the use of the electric cart in an absolutely safe manner and the safety of an operator thereof.
In an earlier invention of the same inventor that has been filed a U.S. patent application under Ser. No. 08/947,395 and entitled "ELECTRIC CART WITH TWO PIECE CHASSIS", an improved two-piece chassis for an electric cart is disclosed. The present invention is made to provide a further improvement over the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/947,395, so that a detachable framework for an electric cart can be more conveniently and more securely assembled to ensure safe operation of the electric cart.